The present invention relates to a pay phone, and more particularly to such a pay phone which enables inserted coins to be smoothly guided to a coin box or a coin-return assembly.
Regular pay phones are generally operated by coins. The operation module which controls the operation of a pay phone is comprised of a plurality of metal spring plates arranged in a stack or lines. A pay phone of this design is heavy, and easy to fail. Furthermore, an inserted coin may easily be jammed in the metal spring plates.